Stephen Hatt
Thomas and Gordon |last_appearance=Thomas and his Friends |creator(s)=Rev. W. Awdry |uk_voice_actor=Matt Wilkinson (2010) |us_voice_actor=William Hope (2010) |uk/us_voice_actor=Teresa Gallagher (UK: 2010-present; US: 2015-present) |name=Sir Stephen Topham Hatt |nicknames=The Fat Controller |gender=Male |country_of_origin= Island of Sodor |affiliation=North Western Railway |born=1941 |occupation=Railway controller |years_active=1984-present |parents=Charles Topham Hatt and Amanda Croarie |spouse(s)=Helen Margaret |children= * Richard Topham Hatt * Charles Nicholas Hatt * Emily Helen Hatt |relative(s)= * Bridget Hatt * Sir Topham and Lady Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Sir Lowham Hatt }} Stephen Topham Hatt (born 1941) is Sir Topham Hatt's grandson and Bridget Hatt's big brother. In The Railway Series, he took over his father's role as controller of the North Western Railway in 1984 and became Sir Topham Hatt III in 1997. Biography ''The Railway Series Stephen Hatt was born in 1941 to Charles Topham and Amanda Hatt (nee Croarie), his sister Bridget was born two years later in 1943. In 1951, the Hatts spent a long holiday on Toby's old line in East Anglia. Stephen was excited when he first met Toby, but Bridget accidentally offended him by assuming he was an electric tram. He became the Fat Controller in 1984, and succeeded to his father's baronetcy upon his death in 1997. In 1970, he married Helen Margaret, a distant cousin and granddaughter of the Reverend Nicholas Dreswick, the much-respected historian of Sodor. They had three children: Richard Topham, born in 1972 and no doubt destined to be Sir Topham Hatt IV (Stephen turned seventy-six in 2017 and gave no hint of retiring), Charles Nicholas (1974-present) and Emily Helen (1977-present). He played a part in the construction of Jock, which was a project dear to his father's heart. With great skill, he masterminded the arrangements for the royal visit in 1995, when he welcomed the Prince of Wales on his first visit to Sodor. Thomas & Friends Stephen had never grown up to be controller, and has always remained ten years old. He was amongst the boys who teased Daisy about bull's-eyes, and was also amongst the boys who teased Sir Handel about George. He and Bridget helped Toby discover an old castle. He thought that Edward was the strongest and the best, after Edward pushed Duck, Gordon, and their trains into Knapford Station. He and Bridget flew a kite, which got blown away, but Thomas, along with Charlie, Percy, Edward and Emily retrieved it. He and Bridget later caught chickenpox, convincing Henry that engines could catch chickenpox as well. To cheer them up, their grandfather took them for a day out in Winston. Stephen attended Sir Robert Norramby's Christmas Lunch and the opening of the Harwick Branch Line with the rest of his family. Once, he, along with his sister and grandfather were supposed to take a tour around Arlesburgh Harbour on Skiff, however the rail boat thought he saw a mermaid and went to sea with just his grandfather aboard, to his and Bridget's distress. Eventually, Harold and Captain found them. Another time, he was part of a group of VIPs that Hugo took on a rail tour from Knapford to Vicarstown. Appearances Railway Series= and Crossed Lines * 'More About Thomas the Tank Engine' - Thomas, Percy and the Coal , The Runaway and Better Late Than Never * 'Gordon the High-Speed Engine' - High-Speed Gordon , Smokescreen , Fire Escape and Gordon Proves His Point * 'Toby, Trucks and Trouble' - Mavis and the Lorry, Toby's Seaside Holiday , Bulstrode and Toby Takes the Road * 'Thomas and the Twins' - Scrambled Eggs and Trevor Helps Out * 'Thomas and the Great Railway Show' - Museum-Piece, Not the Ticket , Trouble on the Line and Thomas and the Railtour * 'Thomas Comes Home' - Snow Problem , Washout! and Thomas Comes Home * 'Henry and the Express' - Out of Puff , Overhaul, Sliding Scales and Henry Sees Red * 'Wilbert the Forest Engine' - Percy's Porridge and Wired-Up * 'Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines' - Birdstrike, Edward and the Cabbages, Rabbits and Golden Jubilee * 'Thomas and Victoria' - Overloaded , Avalanche and Toby's Vintage Train * 'Thomas and his Friends' - Thomas and the Swan, Buffer Bashing, Gordon's Fire Service and Centenary * 'Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree' * 'Thomas and the Evil Diesel' * 'Thomas and the Hurricane' Companion Volumes * '''1987' - The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways * 2005 - Sodor: Reading Between the Lines }} |-|Television Series= , Thomas' Train , Thomas and the Trucks , James and the Coaches and Toby and the Stout Gentleman * 'Series 2' - Saved from Scrap , Old Iron and Wrong Road * 'Series 3' - Percy's Promise , Time for Trouble , Gordon and the Famous Visitor , Thomas Gets Bumped , Diesel Does it Again and Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party * 'Series 4' - Bulldog , Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady , Steam Roller , Rusty to the Rescue , Bowled Out , Henry and the Elephant and Bulls Eyes * 'Series 5' - A Better View for Gordon , Bye George! , Baa! , Toby and the Flood , Toby's Discovery , Something in the Air , Thomas and the Rumours and Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday * 'Series 6' - Harvey to the Rescue , No Sleep for Cranky , James and the Red Balloon , Percy and the Haunted Mine , Thomas, Percy and the Squeak and Edward the Very Useful Engine * 'Series 7' - Emily's New Coaches , Bill, Ben and Fergus , Rheneas and the Roller Coaster , Snow Engine , Something Fishy , Harold and the Flying Horse and Three Cheers for Thomas * 'Series 8' - Thomas and the Tuba , Henry and the Wishing Tree , Thomas Saves the Day , Thomas and the Firework Display , Squeak, Rattle and Roll , Thomas and the Circus , James Goes Too Far and Chickens to School * 'Series 9' - Percy and the Oil Painting , Thomas and the Rainbow , Thomas' Milkshake Muddle , Thomas and the Birthday Picnic , Thomas and the Toy Shop and Thomas Tries His Best * 'Series 10' - Follow that Flour , Thomas and the Jet Plane , Percy and the Funfair , Seeing the Sights , Which Way Now? , Sticky Toffee Thomas and Thomas and the Treasure * 'Series 11' - Thomas and the Storyteller , Thomas and the Big Bang , Edward and the Mail , Toby's Triumph , Thomas and the Runaway Car and Percy and the Left Luggage * 'Series 13' - Thomas and the Runaway Kite * 'Series 14' - Diesel's Special Delivery * 'Series 15' - Wonky Whistle * 'Series 16' - Muddy Matters * 'Series 17' - Wayward Winston * 'Series 19' - Henry Spots Trouble, Reds vs. Blues and Diesel's Ghostly Christmas * 'Series 20' - Engine of the Future and Skiff and the Mermaid * 'Series 21' - Confused Coaches * 'Series 22' - Forever and Ever and Hunt the Truck * 'Series 23' - Panicky Percy Specials * '''2005' - Calling All Engines! * 2008 - The Great Discovery * 2015 - Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * 2016 - The Great Race Learning Segments * Series 9 - Cool Down Delivery * Series 10 - Which Outfit for Which Occasion? }} |-|Other Media= * 2000 - Count with Duck * 2001 - The Pop Show, Rolling Around! and Skating Show! * 2002 - Toby to the Rescue! and Time for a Trim * 2003 - Playbus, Seaside Search! , Cook Controller! , Really Fast Food!, Percy's Party! and Feeding Time * 2004 - Rope Rescue, Percy the Pirate, Night Lights, James and the Red Balloon , Holiday Hat , Bertie and the Race and Edward to the Rescue! * 2005 - Working Christmas, Model Engines, Squeak, Rattle and Roll and Thomas Saves the Day * 2006 - Passenger Plane, Busy Bee and The Snow Controller * 2007 - Canal Cruise, Seeing the Sights and Snow Surprise * 2008 - Giant Puffer and A Spring Clean! * 2009 - Thomas Saves the Day * 2010 - Launching Lizzie, Piggy-in-the-middle!, Proud Puffers and Thomas and the Kites * 2011 - The Runaway Kite , Watch the Clock and Puffer Portrait * 2012 - Prize Guys and Wonky Whistle * 2013 - The Railway Rink and New Year Party * 2014 - Kite Flying and Thomas and the Kites * 2016 - Henry Spots Trouble * 2017 - Thomas and the Kites Stephen Hatt also appeared in the magazine stories, A Colourful Christmas, A Friend's Party, A Hole in One, Big Catch, Daisy and the Fish, Doctors and Nurses, Dressing Up, Fair Scare!, Feeding Time, Gone Fishing, Happy Holiday!, Harvest Time, Keeping Dry, Lights On, Misbehaving, Puzzles, Retirement Time, Snap Happy, Station Mystery, Steaming!, The Christmas Sacks, The Flower Dome, The Hallowe'en Special, The Tiny Engine and Working Whistles. Annual Stories * 1996 - Pantomime Pranks * 1997 - Edward Saves the Day }} Voice Actors * Teresa Gallagher * William Hope * Tomoko Naka * Hiromi Nishida * Chisato Nakajima * Kumiko Izumi * Yasuhiko Kawazu * Yuko Mizobe * Yūko Nishi * Takayuki Kawasugi * Keiko Nemoto * Blanche Ravalec * Claudia Motta * Lena Meieran * Aaron Lee Ullmer * Max Buckreus * Artur Pontek * Petri Hanttu * Vina Papadopoulou﻿ }} Trivia * In the magazines, he and Bridget have a friend named Marcus. * In the magazine story, The Hallowe'en Special, it is said that Stephen and Bridget live on the Mainland and only come to stay with Sir Topham and Lady Hatt every so often. * In Saved from Scrap, Stephen's model was used as one of The Vicar's sons. * From the third to seventeenth series, Stephen wore a green sweatshirt instead of a jacket and tie. Merchandise * Departing Now es:Stephen Hatt he:סטיבן האט pl:Stefcio Szyneczka ru:Стивен Хэтт Category:Humans Category:North Western Railway Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Awdry-created characters Category:Male characters